These Warm Feelings
by tv freak 92
Summary: Mac warms Stella up on a cold and snowy day, In more ways than one. SMacked


**Title: These Warm Feelings**

**Rating: M**

**Parings: SMacked**

**Summary: Mac warms Stella up on a cold and snowy day, In more ways than one.**

**A/N: Something random when off because of snow.**

**--------------------------------------------**

Stella looked out the window of her apartment. She watched the snow falling and sighed. It wasn't that she hated the snow it was just that she hated the cold. She guessed she should be grateful. No calls had come in yet and she was grateful for that. Her phone rang. She almost jumped; she grabbed the phone and opened it smiling at the name. "Hey Mac"

"Hey Stel" 

"What's up Mac? Got a case?"

"_Nope no cases. Just wondering when you'd let me in?"_

Stella laughed and walked to the door. "I'm going now. I'll let you in"

"Thank you, you're neighbours are stating to look at me" 

Stella hung up and threw the phone on the table next to the door. She opened it and saw Mac leaning against the door smiling. "Thanks Stel"

She moved out his way and let him in. She shut the door behind him and suddenly she felt her back against the door. She looked at Mac in shock. "Mac" she said. He grabbed the keys from behind him and locked the door. He threw them behind him and kissed her. Stella's eyes widened in shock "Mac" she moaned. Mac grinned and pulled away. Stella whimpered at the loss of warmth. She looked at him questioningly. He kissed her earlobe before whispering "A way to keep us…you warm" He pulled away and kissed her again. This time Stella responded. She pushed herself of the door still kissing him. She backed him towards the bedroom. Once inside she pushed him on the bed. Smiling she walked over to the draws and took something out. She looked behind her and winked at Mac. On her way to the bathroom she grabbed her dressing gown. Mac sat on his elbows wondering what was going on. He'd only planed to tell her how he felt nothing more maybe a kiss if he was lucky. He didn't expect this. Minutes later Stella walked back in, in her dressing gown carrying her handcuffs with her. She climbed on the bed and pushed Mac backwards. She took his hands and handcuffed them both above his head. He groaned "Stel" Stella smiled at him and slowly untied the knot on her dressing gown. When it was undone she slowly slid it off. Mac eyes widened, she was wearing a black baby doll and stockings. He moaned when she sat on his stomach and leant down brushing her breasts over his chest. Mac tried to get his hands lose desperate to touch her. She shook her head and unbuttoned his shirt kissing the exposed skin. She ripped it of his shoulders and kissed her way down his chest. She placed an open mouthed kiss over his belly button licking it. "Stel…please" Mac moaned. She looked up "Please what?" he nodded towards his cuffed hands. She smiled "Not yet" she whispered. She continued kissing her way south. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them of his hips. She stood up and pulled them off. She grinned in happiness at the size of his manhood. She pushed his boxers of and threw them behind her. She looked at Mac before taking his manhood in her mouth. "Fuck" Mac groaned. She smiled and continued to suck on it. Mac wished his hand where free. He wasn't far off. Stella took more of him in. She scrapped her teeth on his manhood. Mac closed his eyes and moaned as he came. Stella pulled back and kissed her way back up his chest and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Mac could taste himself on her. She reached over and grabbed the keys for the handcuffs. She undid them and was flipped over. Mac looked down at her. He reached behind her and unclasped the back on the baby doll. He pushed the garment of her. He kissed each breast taking it in his mouth. "Mac" Stella moaned. He looked at her. She nodded. "Protection" he asked. "I trust you Mac." He nodded and lined himself up. He entered her in thrust. "Mac" Stella moaned. He continued to move inside her. It wasn't long before they both came. Mac fell beside her. Stella rolled over to face him. He put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "I love you Stel." He said. Stella looked at him "Love you too" she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep Mac not far behind.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Stella woke up first the next day. She grabbed her dressing gown and got out of bed heading towards the kitchen. She was making coffee when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Mac kissed her neck "Hey" Stella turned round "Hey" Mac looked at Stella and reached out gently cupping her cheek. "I don't regret last night. Stel" Stella nodded "I don't regret it either Mac." She lent forward and kissed him.

--------------------------------

The end

**------------------------------**

**A/N: So like it?**


End file.
